


Length

by Carol_Molliniere



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Trans Frankenstein, gender euphoria, there i said it, this all lines up with tgs frankie believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: In which the length of hair really matters.





	Length

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made mainly because I hadn't touched on the headcanon of trans TGS Frankenstein even though I wholeheartedly support it. Also, I had begun rereading the Frankenstein book and figured that I had to write something with Elizabeth in it, even if it is just this small thing.
> 
> Don't like, don't read and click the back button without making any rude comments.

“Victor, I think we need to cut your hair.”

Victor Frankenstein looked up from the book he was reading, and turned to his father. “Hm?” he asked – a little absently, not having heard what was said.

Alphonse Frankenstein sighed through his nose, and tugged at his son's hair. The ends were already tickling the spot where his neck met his shoulders.

“It is growing far too long for a young man like you,” he said. “You should take yourself to a barber to cut it.”

Victor waved a hand. “I'll take care of it,” he said. His father nodded, and walked away. He watched him leave, and then stood up to look at a mirror in the wall in front of him.

Well, his hair didn't look _that_ long. Maybe he could wait a little before cutting it. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of cutting it right away. Maybe he just wanted to finish his book.

 

* * *

 

Now, after a time, Victor stood in front of the same mirror. His hair had grown so long that he needed to tie it up. Needless to say, he got people asking if he had become a sailor or something. He stared at himself in the mirror, frowning as he recalled these remarks. How had he allowed his hair to get this long?

It was only when Elizabeth Lavenza entered the room that Victor looked up from the mirror, and turned towards her.

“Don't mind me, dear, I'm just here to get something,” she said, walking towards the table in front of him. Her eyes fell upon a comb with an artificial flower attached to it there, and she picked it up.

“I wonder how I always misplace this,” she mused aloud to herself. She was about to place the decoration in her hair when she looked at him, and smiled mischievously.

“What?” he asked.

Elizabeth giggled, and then gently placed the comb in Victor's hair. He froze a little, and then blushed as she pulled her hands away, before he put his own hand on the comb.

“I-I don't need this,” he said, a little dumbly.

“Well, you seem as if you might,” Elizabeth teased, holding his shoulders and turning him fully towards the mirror again. “With your hair at that length, you look like a pretty lady.”

Victor stared at his reflection for a while, at the comb in his hair, at how his blonde hair started to resemble Elizabeth's own beautiful tresses. His lips parted.

“...Victor?”

“Oh,” he said, returning to himself. Hastily he pulled the comb out of his hair, and returned it to her.

“Did my words affect you a little?” Elizabeth asked as she took it back. “I was just teasing, you know.”

“I know you were teasing,” Victor replied, a small smile awkwardly trying to appear on his face. “But, um...”

“Yes?”

Victor swallowed. “Do you want me to cut my hair?”

Elizabeth shrugged. “I mean, you can cut it if you want to. But I don't see what the problem is with it.” Then she sighed. “I'm a woman, though, so what do I know about men's hair?”

“I wouldn't have asked you if I thought you didn't know anything,” Victor replied, almost instantly.

“Oh. Well, that's very nice of you,” Elizabeth said. Then she flashed him one last smile, before leaving.

Victor looked back at his reflection one last time in the mirror, and really, truly smiled.

Of course, later that day, his father had taken him to cut his hair. And he didn't know why, but seeing how he looked without the long hair made him feel strange.

 

* * *

 

Years later, as luck would have it, the feeling of long hair became familiar to Victoria Frankenstein, and she couldn't remember the last time she had ever cut her hair above the shoulder.

This she happened to reflect upon as she brushed her hair, looking in yet another mirror. The door to her room opened behind her, but she could see the newcomer entering because of the glass.

“Victoria, it's almost time to go,” Creature said, crossing their arms. “How long are you going to preen?”

“I'm almost done, Creature,” Victoria huffed as she brushed the ends of her hair. She then placed the brush down, and noticed Creature examining her a little.

“You know, the length of your hair looks a little cumbersome. Should we have it cut?” they asked.

Victoria shook her head. “That won't be necessary for now.”

Creature nodded. “Alright. Hurry up.” And with that, they went outside the room and closed the door.

After this, Victoria finally tied her hair up, and paused for a while. Her eyes fell on the drawer in the table, and she pulled it open.

There wasn't much in the drawer, but she did see a comb with a flower attached to it. Victoria took it out, and stared down at it. Elizabeth had given it to her the day she had told her that she would rather have her hair long, that she would rather be called Victoria.

Gingerly, she placed it in her hair. It didn't look quite the same as before, but in that moment she agreed with Elizabeth again.

With her hair at this length, she looked like a pretty lady.

And she was.


End file.
